Time for Digital Fun!
by nutellawaffles13
Summary: There's a whole new danger in the Digital World, and eight new DigiDestined are needed to stop it. These kids are in for a lot: misguided knights, crazy demons, and who even knows what else. Can these new teenagers get their acts together and fight to save the Digital World from the darkness that's trying to take over? Find out! Repost, it was accidentally deleted.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**A/N: Ahaha, I'm back after not writing anything for over a year. And it's for a different fandom too. Well, for anyone who actually clicked on this story, welcome! I'm just going to apologize in advance for the terrible chapter, this is more of an introduction. It'll get better, I promise. And don't worry, you'll get to see Digimon in the next chapter! **

**Disclamer: I own everything but the Digimon franchise and Lance, who is a character my friend created for this story. And any characters that resemble a real person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and unplanned.**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day. There was not a cloud in the azure sky, and the still peacefulness of the air was only broken by the occasional birdsong ringing out. The scenery consisted of a few scattered trees lining a nearly-forgotten street littered with a few houses here and there. The majority of the residents were long past retirement age, a small group lucky to have found a quiet piece of paradise in the generally noisy suburbs of LA. Naturally, our story begins not outside in this lovely picture but on a downloadable chat client named Chat-O-Matic, where eight teenagers split evenly between two chat rooms were all rambling on about different topics.

* * *

Pseudo Divulger: Wait, what? What do you mean we have a summer assignment this year? Mr. Whatever-His-Name-Was never told us anything!

Headphone Actor: Yeah, well that's why you were the class idiot.

Pseudo Divulger: When you can talk your way out of three homework assignments and a quiz you're not the class idiot. You're officially a genius.

A fifteen-year-old sat at his desk, typing out that last response on his admittedly crappy computer. He was distraught at the news of a summer assignment; he had already planned out his entire break. Now he's stuck reading some most likely boring book and writing an essay instead. This young man's name was Roland, and he was quite the crafty little devil. He was gifted in the art of deceit, and could weasel his way out of almost any situation.

As he scoured his high school's webpage looking for the English II summer assignment a little ping came from his computer, signaling his best friend's response in the chat room frequently shared by eleven people. This friend's name was Lance, and he was kind of an asshole. A sarcastic, egotistical asshole who constantly drowned out every word said to him with his headphones. But hey, he's just a big teddy bear underneath it all. Well, probably.

Headphone Actor: No, genius is actually getting the work done without complaint and getting an A in the class.

Roland scowled at the screen, trying to think of a sufficiently witty response. Not that he usually had to think of a sarcastic answer, but he was talking to the one person who could beat him in that department so it would be in his best interest to think about it for a few moments. In the end he decided to change the subject and hope that his friend wouldn't notice. Or at least not call him out on his obvious diversion tactic. Roland just wasn't really in the mood to think about anything school-related after hearing about this damn assignment.

Pseudo Divulger: Hey, where's everyone else? This big chat room's pretty lonely with only us two in it don't you think?

Headphone Actor: Well Alice just messaged me saying she was on her way home from the library and Mason should be on any second.

Roland grinned. The highlight of his day was talking to his three amazing friends over this client. The chatroom, affectionately dubbed "House of Awesome", has been around since Roland was in the sixth grade and was started by himself and Lance. The two had been best friends since grade school, and after meeting Alice and Mason they had formed their own small little group. Alice and Mason had come along and joined them, forming a small little group. The former was rather shy, usually staying quiet and keeping to herself. She usually had her face buried in a book of some sort, or was scribbling down something in a notebook. She did, however, possess a sharp mind and wasn't afraid to show it. Mason was bright and cheery, but not excessively so. He loved video games, which was how he and Roland started talking. Mason was amazing with people, though he never liked Lance. The two of them couldn't get along to save their lives.

As Roland was lost in his thoughts he nearly missed the distinctive chimes announcing the arrival of newcomers to the chat room. Looks like Mason and Alice managed to get on at the same time.

Transparent Zeppelin: Hey guys! Finally managed to get to my computer :P

Silent Paradox: Hi everyone, just got back from the library.

Headphone Actor: Hello Mason, Alice.

Pseudo Divulger: Hey buddy! By the way you should get the app for the sake of mobile convenience. And Alice, you should just live at the library since you're there so much.

Transparent Zeppelin: Yeah I know, I will after I get off.

Silent Paradox: You know I would if I could.

Pseudo Divulger: You said that last time I told you that!

Transparent Zeppelin: Shh, no I didn't XD Anyway what's up you guys?

After that the conversation lapsed into different, random topics one after another. The discussions ranged from movies to the latest news to the summer assignment (much to poor Roland's chagrin he really was the only one who hadn't known about it). After a while the conversation had actually began to take a more serious turn, after a hot news item was brought up.

Pseudo Divulger: Hey guys, you've heard that strange rumor about a global network crash right?

Headphone Actor: Yes, of course. Isn't the government saying that's it's just a ludicrous threat crafted by some conspiracy theorists with too much time on their hands? Anyway, we'll find out today whether or not it's true. The statement said that it would happen today, though as we can see they didn't do anything.

Transparent Zeppelin: I've heard that it's the work of cyber terrorists. It sounds stupid but it could be true. And you don't know that it won't happen, I mean it's still relatively early in the day.

Cyber terrorists? To Roland that sounded like a term that would appear in a crappy spy movie. It probably was a real thing but he didn't want to take the time to look it up. Lance made a snide comment on how stupid people were these days to believe everything they read on the internet, and Mason hadn't taken too kindly to it. An argument would have started if Alice hadn't gotten Lance to back off. Roland was half relieved, half disappointed. He was quite bored, to be honest, and had mostly brought up that topic to spark an interesting debate.

As the four continued on with their opinion on the rumor, another group of four was having a very similar conversation.

* * *

Whimsical Scarecrow: I'm telling you guys, this is the real deal. The huge network crash is bound to happen soon.

Spectral Hacker: Nevie, I highly doubt that it's possible for anyone to completely bring down the internet, even temporarily. Do you have any idea how skilled a person would have to be to accomplish such a thing?

Problem Professor: You're talking like you know how to do it. Besides, we're talking about people with actual computer experience, not just some wannabe.

Spectral Hacker: Hey, you watch what you say to me. Anyway, I'm way better with computers than you are with physics.

Textbook Perfectionist: Guys, please don't fight. You're acting like five-year-olds.

A girl leaned back in her chair and sighed, rubbing her temples. Those two were at it again, and they're stressing out poor Sophie. Can't they have a normal discussion for once? She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of such thoughts. After all, what was the point of dwelling on it? Its not like that would change anything.

This girl's name was Genevieve, though she went by Nevie. She was a quirky one, filled to the brim with bright ideas. She tended to be off in her own little world half of the time, and often needed to get pulled back to reality. She was almost like a big sister to the other three, being a year older and keeping the fragile peace between them. The two who were constantly pickering were Jonathan and Dylan, and the last member of their small little group was Sophia, affectionately dubbed Sophie by Nevie. John was very childish, though his maturity shined through whenever technology was involved. He was a computer wiz and a decent hacker, despite Dylan's claims to the contrary. Speaking of Dylan, he was a bit of a snob, and his passion was for science. Physics, to be specific, though he also adored chemistry. Sophie was polite and reserved, though she could have quite the nasty temper if provoked. Her greatest skill was her tact, which she employed often when dealing with the two bickering boys. However, this time it was Nevie's turn to create a distraction to stop them.

Whimsical Scarecrow: Hey, what do you guys think of the possibility that it's all some ploy by the government to drive out proof of aliens?

Problem Professor: What?

Textbook Perfectionist: Sure Nevie, whatever you think.

Spectral Hacker: That would be cool! A weird way to go about doing it but still pretty awesome.

Nevie began typing out her reply when the Chat-O-Matic application crashed. She tried to get it to re-open but the lights above her flickered, then the entire room went dark.

"A power outage?" Being home alone with no knowledge on how to try to get the power back on, she merely fiddled with her blank computer monitor. As she toyed with it the screen flickered, then let out a bright, white light.

"What in the name of giant peeps?"

* * *

"A power outage? Seriously?" Roland sat in front of his computer, glaring at the black screen. His entire apartment complex was probably without power at the moment. And right when the discussion was getting good! He was distracted from his thoughts by the computer monitor flashing a bright white. "Ah hell, did this thing break? Just perfect."

The computer emitted a blinding light which engulfed the entire room. Roland blacked out before having a chance to react.

* * *

**Closing Note: Well, there's the first chapter! I'll probably get the second one out tonight as well...Though I guess it's more like this morning. And I promise, this is the only chapter where they'll be using the chat to communicate...Well, for right now at least. To anyone actually willing to continue reading this, I'll try to update weekly. School's starting soon for me though, and I still have to finish my summer assignment, so there might not be too much going on for the next few weeks. Oh, and if any of you want a prologue of some sorts just let me know. Anyway, questions, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome, and thank you for taking the time to read this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: What Just Happened?

**A/N: Two chapters in less than twenty-four hours. I'm pretty proud of myself. There probably won't be another update for a little while, though. I just wanted to get all the Digimon introduced, and put a little hint at the plot itself. Anyway, our eight DigiDestined are going to meet their partners! **

**Disclaimer: Disclamer: I own everything but the Digimon franchise and Lance, who is a character my friend created for this story. And any characters that resemble a real person, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and unplanned.**

* * *

The first thing Roland was aware of was a throbbing pain in his head. Damn, he felt like someone decided to whack him over the head with a cinder block. Not to mention the annoying sensation of something digging into his back. He sat up, groaning as he did so. He touched his head, making sure that the goggles he always wore hadn't fallen off. Sure, they made him look ridiculous, but they were a gift and he never took them off. Then he opened his eyes and did a double-take. Where the actual fuck was he!?

He seemed to be in the middle of a small clearing. Strange trees, taller than he'd ever seen, surrounded the small area he was sitting in. The occasional white flower dotted the grass, and the trees themselves were covered with vines that were decorated with flowers of every color imaginable. Under any other circumstances, Roland would have called it the most beautiful place he had ever seen in his life. But right now? He was so mad he felt like he'd kill this place with fire if he had a flamethrower. Or a blowtorch. Or hell, just a box of matches.

Roland looked behind him and picked up the small, rectangular device that he had been lying on. It was a deep burgundy color, with three silver buttons under the screen. He pressed the one in the center, causing the device to spring to life. The loud noise it was making surprised him so much he nearly fell backwards. Roland read the words on the screen aloud.

"'Partner located nearby.' What the hell does that even mean!?" Roland thought for a moment. Maybe he wasn't the only one who was dragged into this weird place? He'd kill to have his friends with him. He was even missing Lance's bad attitude. He thought about it for a moment, then thought that they probably were here. The four of them were all chatting at the same time, so it really wasn't too illogical to think that they ended up in the same situation.

"Hello? Is anyone out there!" Roland called out, listening carefully for a response, completely unaware that a pair of golden eyes was watching him from the distance. As he continued yelling the device in his hand went completely haywire, the same words flashing on the screen as if to show urgency. "Yeah yeah, I get it you stupid thing. Someone's nearby. Now knock it off before I find a box of matches."

Despite the ruckus that the odd device was making he could hear a strange rustling noise coming from behind him. Roland quickly turned around as the noise suddenly ceased. He froze when his gaze met a golden one, and they stared each other down for what seemed to be an eternity. Getting over the shock, Roland called out to whatever was watching him. It briefly crossed his mind that his little "friend" could be dangerous, but he dismissed it. He could handle this.

"Hey, you just gonna stand there or are you going to show yourself?" To his immense surprise, it did come out of its hiding place. But what he saw wasn't exactly comforting.

Standing before him was a strange purple creature that vaguely resembled a mix between a dragon and a fox. Its most distinguishing features, however, were the triangular gem embedded in its forehead and the miniature bat wings on its back.

A million thoughts were racing through Roland's mind, ranging from _What the fuck is that thing!? _to _Hey, it's actually kind of cool-looking_. He ended up settling on "What are you, and what do you want from me?" To his surprise, the creature snorted and rolled its eyes.

"Calm down, would you? You're acting like I'm some kind of freakshow." He, well it sounded like a he to Roland anyway, shook its head. "You know what? That's not important. I'm Dorumon, and I'm guessing you're Roland."

Oddly relieved that it could talk and at the very least seemed to be civilized, the teenager nodded. "Yeah, that's me. But how did you know that? Also, what exactly are you, and where the hell am I?" Dorumon gave him a look that said 'You've got to be kidding me'. Wow, this little guy had an attitude on him. At least Roland was used to it.

"I'm a Digimon, and I know who you are because we're partners. The proof of that is the Digivice you're holding in your hands right now." Roland gave Dorumon a blank stare. "I'll explain in a minute, let's just find everyone else. I'm pretty sure there are about eight of you."

Roland continued staring, rooted to the spot. What, was this thing asking him for his trust after just meeting? Without any sort of explanation? And what did he mean when he said there were eight? At least he knew what the odd device he landed with was called. "Do you seriously expect me to follow you?" Dorumon laughed, of all things.

"Look, I'll answer any questions you have after we find the others. First we've got to get out of here; this is Grizzlymon territory. And let me tell you, those guys aren't as nice and friendly as I am. Now let's go." Roland weighed his options. He could always panic and freak out; that seemed like a valid response to the situation. Then again, this couldn't possibly be real. He was probably dreaming, or maybe the brownie that he'd gotten from his neighbor was actually filled with pot and this was all just a drug-induced hallucination. Somehow finding comfort in that thought he followed Dorumon. The Digimon gave him an surprised look.

"You're taking this better than I expected, not that I'm complaining. I half expected you to run screaming into the woods."

"Oh, I'm only calm because I'm convinced this is the result of a pot brownie my neighbor probably gave me. I'm probably just high right now." Dorumon rolled his eyes before continuing on. Humans sure were weird.

* * *

As one would imagine, the reactions of some of the others were much worse than Roland's. It was that way for the dazed and confused duo of Dylan and John who, for whatever reason, had managed to arrive together. What had happened to Nevie and Roland had happened to them too, and they would have begun one of their famous shouting matches if it wasn't for the fact that they noticed the environment they were in. There was lush grassland littered with a few shrubs as far as either of them could see. It was certainly different from the busy city streets of LA the two were used to being around.

"What the...Where are we?" John asked. He was quite amazed at the sight before him. The teen had never seen anything like it before. Even the grass under him felt different than normal; it was more soft, almost plush.

Dylan, however, was processing the situation much differently. Here he was, stuck in an unfamiliar place with someone he couldn't trust to watch his back in a dangerous situation. He was mildly freaking out, but managed to keep up a good front in front of his company. "Of all the things to happen, I swear. This is crazy." The science-loving teen was the first to notice the Digivices lying in the grass next to them. "Hmm?"

John followed Dylan's gaze and picked up the one lying closest to him, while the other followed suit. The first one was a dark green, while the other was a mustard color. The pair turned the Digivices over in their hands.

"Hey, Johnny Boy, what are these things?" Dylan asked. John scowled at the nickname, though didn't say a word. There was an unspoken truce between the two at the moment, and he didn't feel like ruining it. After all, desperate times call for desperate measures. He answered the question as cordially as possible.

"I have no idea. I've never seen anything like these before." As soon as he stopped speaking the Digivices began reacting almost simultaneously. "What?"

"'Partner located nearby.'" Dylan read. "Yours saying the same thing?" John nodded. The two stood up and glanced around, not seeing anything but shrubs—Hey wait was that one moving?

John nudged Dylan. "Hey, see that over there?" The other teen looked at at the shrub and nodded. Yep, it was definitely moving. The two silently walked over it, sounds of an argument becoming audible as they approached.

"Shut up! They're going to hear you if you keep making so much noise!"

"Oh, and like you're being quiet! Besides, shouldn't we be going out to greet them?"

"What do you know? You're just a little friggin' gear!"

"Yeah, well I have more sense than you do!"

The two teens listening crept closer, trying not to make a sound as they crept up on the mysterious pair. Naturally, John had managed to trip over a medium-sized stone that was near the shrub. Dylan sighed, ignoring the rather loud expletive his companion had made upon landing. The arguing duo heard the commotion and jumped out of the hiding place, their appearance shocking John and Dylan.

The first looked like an oversized gear, with two gears which seemed to be functioning as hands and bright red eyes staring out from its round, metal body. The other seemed to be a large white candle, with a pair of red eyes on the wax and a pair of blue ones on the flame atop its wick. The four stared at each other before the two teens proceeded to flip their shit.

"What the hell are those things?"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the genius!"

The gear and the candle sighed, trying to come up with a way to pacify the panicking humans. Well, the former was; the latter was too busy being offended.

"Hey, we're not 'things' you know! We're Digimon!" The two humans stopped their freak-out to look at him. Well, it sounded male anyway. "I'm Candlemon and that one over there is Hagurumon. We're your partners! Well, I'm your partner." Candlemon pointed to Dylan, then looked at John. "Sorry kid, but you're stuck with that hopeless idiot."

"Who're you calling an idiot?" Hagurumon demanded. Before the two could resume their argument an odd rumbling noise started up, and as the four turned to see what it was Dylan and John spotted Nevie and Sophie running towards them. Nevie was holding something that looked like a purple-topped mushroom while a white dog-like creature was running behind Sophie. Also running behind Sophie: a group of four large creatures resembling purple bears. And they did not look happy.

"Oh crap, Grizzlymon!" Candlemon shouted. "Seems like the other humans have done it. We better run!"

Dylan and John followed the retreating Digimon without hesitation, their friends and the Grizzlymon hot on their tails.

* * *

Dorumon led Roland into an open grassland area, where he saw three familiar figures. A wide grin broke out on his face. "Hey guys, glad you could join the party!" He nodded towards his new companion. "This is Dorumon, he kind of found me in the woods. How he knew where to find you guys I'll never know."

Lance nodded, though Roland could have sworn he saw the ghost of a smile on his friend's face. A dragon-like Digimon stood next to him, and the goggle-wearing teen had to admit that it looked badass. Its skin resembled blue camouflage, and the helmet on its head matched. Its chest, tail, and limbs were covered in what looked like armor, and it held a wicked-looking gun in its hand. "Roland, this is Commadramon, my own partner." Commandramon looked at him, then began examining its gun. The little guy didn't seem very social, Roland noticed. Of course it would be Lance's partner.

Mason waved to him, laughing slightly. A brown Digimon that looked like a rabbit with large floppy ears and three horns on its head hung on his shoulder. Its ears, paws, and chest had pink accents on them. "Hey Roland, meet Lopmon!"

"It's nice to meet you," the rabbit greeted. Definitely sounded female, Roland decided. Well, at least this one was more talkative.

Alice had greeted Roland when he arrived, but the uneasy expression on her face was plain to see. The Digimon with her stood slightly off to the side, staring intently at the ground. Its face was white while the rest of its body was purple, and its appearance was best described as a mix between a cat and a rabbit. It had red gloves, a red bandanna, and on its chest was a yellow smiley face with a sharp-toothed grin. "This is Impmon, he's my partner." The Digimon looked up at him, glared, then went back to staring at the ground. Roland blinked. Well then. Someone was grumpy.

As the four humans chatted, the Digimon began talking amongst themselves.

"Hello Dorumon, how did your partner react?" Commandramon asked, setting his gun to the side.

"He took it surprisingly well. Yours?"

"He just kind of looked at me for a moment before launching into an interrogation session. I told him everything he wanted to know and then we came here as planned." Dorumon nodded, remembering that he still had to give his own partner an explanation. _Though it seems as if they might be doing my job for me_, Dorumon thought as he listened in to the humans' conversation.

"These creatures are called Digimon, which is short for Digital monsters. Basically they're creatures made out of computer data, and the place we're in is called the Digital World. Everything here is data," Lance explained. Alice picked up from where he left off.

"These Digimon here are our partners, evidenced by the Digivices we have." She held up a dark purple one, while Roland saw that Lance's was dark blue and Mason's was a dark orange. "These are symbols of our bond, or so these two tell me. Impmon isn't exactly the most cooperative of Digimon, as you can probably tell." Roland nodded, letting this information sink in. Okay, so this wasn't a dream or a drug-induced hallucination. Well, at least he wasn't stuck here alone. Besides, maybe having these guys around would be pretty cool? And as long as he's here, he didn't have to worry about the summer assignment waiting for him back home.

"We're supposed to help these guys get stronger, and they can turn into more powerful forms as both their power and the strength of our bonds increase," Mason finished up. "And they kind of protect us from getting killed by bigger, stronger Digimon."

While the two groups were busy talking, they almost didn't hear the odd rumbling sound coming from behind them. Commandramon noticed first, and he looked up while emitting a low growl. Lance noticed his partner's distress and glanced over to him. "You alright there?" He followed the dragon's gaze and noticed the dust cloud that had formed a little ways away.

Roland noticed as well, and also made out four human figures and what were probably Digimon in front of the large cloud, which was starting to resemble four bear-like creatures. "Umm, guys?"

The Digimon looked at the approaching Grizzlymon. Impmon smirked. "Finally, something exciting's happening. I've been itching for a good fight." His partner shook her head.

_Oh boy,_ Roland thought. _I smell a fight coming, and we have two pacifists with us. This should be good. _Out loud, he called to Dorumon. "Come on, let's go check this out."

The four friends and their partners ran in the direction of the cloud, and quickly met with the other four humans. Two were girls, two were guys. The girl who seemed to be leading them stopped and called out to them. In her arms was a Digimon that looked like a large mushroom. "Hey, can we have a hand? I don't think our little tough guys can handle those things on their own." Roland nodded.

"'Course, that's why we came running. I'm Roland, and you are?"

"Genevieve, but call me Nevie."

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, can we take care of the four angry bears that want to kill us?" Lance remarked. Commandramon already had his gun out and was dying to use it. Roland nodded and Dorumon took up a stance next to him. The eight Digimon had partnered up against the four larger opponents.

"Maul Attack!" the larger Digimon called out, attacking Commandramon and Dorumon. It leaped forward, trying to slash at them with its massive claws. The two jumped out of the way, both preparing their attacks on either side.

"M16 Attack!" Commandramon shouted, firing at the bear with its assault rifle. The target batted some of the bullets out of the air, but a good number of them managed to hit.

"Dash Metal!" A small metal ball flew out of Dorumon's mouth, hitting his opponent dead-on. It roared with pain and continued attacking. Roland and Lance looked at the battle, the former with awe and the latter with respect. Both of their Digmon were doing quite well against the bear.

"Don't get yourselves hurt!" The other girl in the second group of humans called out. She had told the others that her name was Sophie, and that her partner's name was Labramon. Nevie's was called Mushroomon.

"They're Grizzlymon, Champion level," Labramon explained. "We're all at Rookie level, which is slightly lower. This shouldn't be too much of a problem, though, so don't worry about us." She looked ready to jump at the bear, and Mushroomon had gone up next to her.

"RetrieverG!" Labramon released a powerful bark, which seemed to somehow damage the Grizzlymon in front of her. It didn't have too much of an effect, though. Before it could counter Mushroomon launched his own attack.

"Fungus Cruncher!" He threw tiny mushrooms at the larger Digimon, which exploded on impact. It growled before launching a Maul Attack. Nevie and Sophie looked on at the battle with concern but didn't make a move to stop them. The two weren't doing all that bad.

"Go for it you guys!" the two boys, Dylan and John, called out.

"C'mon, time to work together for once," Hagurumon told Candlemon. The other agreed, and they launched their attacks.

"Cog Crusher!" A black gear launched by Hagurumon embedded itself withing their Grizzlymon opponent, and it began to attack itself. Just as its state had begun to wear off Candlemon let lose his own move.

"Lava Loogie!" The small flame atop his head released a small flame which hit the still-confused Grizzlymon. Candlemon grinned and continued with his barrage of fire.

"Is it really necessary for you guys to fight?" Alice asked, looking mainly at Impmon. "I mean, there has to be a reason for them attacking right?"

The small Digimon scoffed at her. "Figures my partner would dislike fighting." He walked over to where Lopmon was standing, preparing to fight. Impmon gave the rabbit a dark look. "Try to not get in my way, got it?" Before the other Digimon could respond the purple imp summon a few small flames that danced on his fingertips. He tossed them at the Grizzlymon in front of him. "Badda-Boom!"

Lopmon, not too thrilled about the fight but not about to become dead weight, attacked herself. "Tiny Twister!" Her ears spun around rapidly, and a small tornado formed between them. She launched this at the bear, which growled in response.

Their two partners looked on at the fight with mixed emotions. Mason was cheering Lopmon on, trying to give her whatever support she needed. Alice, though, was looking on with a worried expression.

One by one the Grizzlymon fell, dissolving into data fragments which just floated away. Humans and Digimon locked gazes.

"You guys did pretty well," Roland said with a grin. Dorumon responded with a laugh.

"You really expected something less?"

Lance walked over to Commandramon. The two high-fived, but didn't say a word to each other. Lopmon jumped up on Mason's head and talked to her partner in a fast, excited voice. Labramon went up to Sophie, who leaned down and rubbed her parnter's head. Hagurumon floated to John while Candlemon headed over to to Dylan. The first pair burst out in laughter, while the second merely smirked at each other. Nevie practically squashed Mushroomon with a hug, while the Digimon half-heartedly complained about it. Impmon looked at Alice for a moment before looking away, a scowl on his face. His partner sighed and gave him a small pat on the back.

* * *

The eight humans and their Digimon huddled around a fire Candlemon had made, and after some formal introductions had gotten down to business.

"So, what should we do about our situation?" Mason asked. "It doesn't look like we can go home right now, and we're kind of stuck in a foreign world."

"Well, we should just go along with it for now," Roland replied. "It's not like any of us have anything better to do. Besides, we can always find a way home by asking around. This could definitely work to our advantage."

"Still, it's dangerous here." That came from Lance. His signature headphones were covering his ears, but the teen had found that his iPod was acting rather stubborn in this world so he wasn't playing any music. "What;ll happen when we run into Digimon stronger than the Grizzlymon we fought today? Our partners can't just get stronger on command, and it'll take time for them to Digivolve, as they call it."

This time Nevie spoke up. "I agree with Roland, actually. We can't let what-ifs hold us back in this world. We might as well go with the flow and, if worse comes to worse, I'm sure all of our Digimon put together can pull off a victory right?"

Sophie agreed. She kind of liked it here. Sure, it was dangerous, but it wasn't like they were all alone. Besides, they were all either fifteen or sixteen. They could definitely handle themselves. Dylan thought Roland was right. After all, they had no idea what kind of potential these creatures had. John immediately disagreed. The boy was having the time of his life, and he wasn't about to go back. Besides, he was in a computer geek's dream! An entire world made completely out of data. If only he had his laptop on him, he could certainly have some fun. Alice said that they should at least all wait a little while before making a final decision. After all, they hadn't even been in the Digital World for a full day; how could they truly make up their minds without knowing a little bit more?

In the end, the group just decided to talk about it the next night. They were all quite tired, and their Digimon had long since fallen asleep. And so the eight began their journey having not an inkling of what would be coming for them in the future.

* * *

Hidden from the sight of most Digimon, a glorious palace stood as a safe haven for some of the most powerful digital beings ever created. One in particular stood on a balcony overlooking the cliff on which the magnificent building was built. He had heard rumors that human children, traditionally called DigiDestined, were to be brought to the Digital World and united with partners. An event like that hadn't occurred in thousands of years, though, so it was highly unlikely. However, as he lost himself in his thoughts a small Cupimon fluttered up to him, huffing from exhaustion.

"Sir, I-I have some very important information to give to you," the small angel Digimon said. "The rumors are true! I saw it with my own eyes!"

The message was received with much uncertainty. "How can I be sure that you're not lying to me, little one? After all, there are plenty of Digimon that would have something to gain if there truly are humans in this world? After all, our ranks are weakened; even our leader has gone missing." The imposing Digimon standing on the balcony let out a sigh. "Though thankfully, two of our strongest enemies are mysteriously gone as well."

Cupimon shook his head frantically. "No no, this is true! There are eight of them, and already they seem to be getting along alright as a team. Though, they seem a bit older than I expected. I heard that the last DigiDestined were mere children, but these are slightly older."

The Digimon before Cupimon let out a half laugh. "Well, it shouldn't be too hard to take care of this problem. With our leader gone I am the one in charge, and our Lord instructed me to keep the peace. I've heard that humans are very fickle creatures; it's easy to change their loyalties. This should be a breeze."

* * *

**C/N: Hehe, I apologize if anyone hates the Digimon selection. You have no idea how many hours were put into figuring all that out. Anyway, we have a goggle-head. So, we all know what that means. And yeah, I know Impmon's overused. I apologize, but all Digimon selections were made with later plot points in mind. Basically, I have a reason for them, made from plot points, personalities, or both. And the plot is sort of introduced! Well, you can probably tell who these guys are. But remember, in the Digital world all is never as it seems. Anyway, questions, comments, and constructive criticism are welcomed.**


End file.
